Adventures in Proposing
by LuxLouise
Summary: Draco enlists Harry's help when planning his proposal to Hermione. What could go wrong?


"Are you sure this is how you want to do it? I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

Draco threw Harry a dirty look, attempting to mask just how much he was unsure of himself.

"Of course I do. I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Harry laughed at the indignant look on Draco's face

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You two are so perfect for one another, is (it's) disgusting sometimes. Are you sure this is how you want to propose? I figured you would go for something understated and...poncy, like you."

Draco threw a box at Harry's head "I'm not poncy, I'm elegant and refined. Something you wouldn't know if it hit you on top of your unkempt hair." Draco sniffed, trying to look more confident than he felt.

"Besides, what could go wrong? I asked you to help, because I knew you'd take it seriously."

"Of course I'll help. She's my best friend and I've grown to tolerate you as well" Harry said, shooting Draco a sly grin. "Everything will be fine. I've used these hundreds of times. You've nothing to worry about. Now, what's the signal again?"

Draco sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face "I've told you a million times Potter, we will be on the hill at exactly nine this evening. Exactly five minutes later, you will begin. Make sure your watch is correctly synced with mine, this needs to be absolutely perfect!"

"Alright, keep your hair on, around nine, I get it."

"EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES PAST NINE POTTER!"

Harry grinned at Draco "Merlin you're still so easy to rile up. I know what to do. Now, don't you need to start your primping routine? It takes you longer than Hermione to get ready, I swear."

Draco stood and sniffed "Some of us take pride in our appearance, Potter."

"Oh okay, I'll be sure to let Hermione know you don't think she takes pride in herself."

"Oh bugger off you great git."

Draco straightening his tie before knocking on the door to Hermione's flat, trying to keep the nerves off his face. When she opened the door, his breath caught for a moment.

She was a vision of Slytherin green and silk. The deep green dress hugged in all the right places, a slit in the dress giving him a decent eye full of her magnificent legs.

"Well, do I pass inspection?" Hermione asked, doing a turn in front of him, showing off her bare back.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, love. Are you ready? We have reservations at the Red Dragon in thirty minutes."

He watched as she grabbed her clutch and entwined their arms.

"Ready. I'm starved, work was awful today. Can we have an early night? I just want to lay in bed with you.

Draco grinned at her, telling himself she'd forgive him for the late night. One twist later and they reappeared in a designated apparition point in Diagon Alley. The Red Dragon was a fairly new and exclusive restaurant that catered to the young and wealthy of wizarding Britain. Draco had a plan for how he wanted the evening to go and Merlin helped anything that got in his way.

After giving the hostess his name, they were taken to a secluded alcove toward the back of the restaurant. He pulled Hermione's chair out for her before settling across from her to look over the wine choices. "Any preference? Blaise told me they have a wonderful Château Margaux."

Hermione peered over her menu giving him a shrewd look. "You know I know nothing about wine, I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you choose, no need to try to impress me with your fancy wine knowledge."

Draco chucked and relayed their wine choice to the sommelier before looking over his menu. "I think I'll try the steak tartare, what about you?"

"Hmm I think I'm going to go with the lobster bisque. It was an awful day and I don't want anything too heavy. It took all the energy I had left to get ready for this impromptu date night you insisted on." Hermione gave him a mock glare. "I do agree we needed it. It's been months since we've gone on a proper date. It's nice seeing you all fancy and know it's not for a business meeting."

The waiter took their order and they both sat back to enjoy what was admittedly a wonderful glass of wine. Draco leaned forward and grabbed her hand, gently rubbing circles on her palm. "I'm sorry work has been so awful lately. It's your first year as a fully-fledged healer and I know you want to prove yourself but you shouldn't have too. Everyone knows how brilliant you are."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and smiled at him. "I know, and I do truly enjoy it. There was an outbreak of dragon pox at the orphanage so we've been up to our ears dealing with that. Some of these trainees this year just aren't up to snuff, if you ask me. One of the children sneezed and blew fire out of her nose today; it caught one of their robes on fire! The trainer panicked, started screaming! I had to put him in a body bind to keep him still long enough to put it out. It's just been a nightmare."

Draco couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his laugh which turned out to be contagious as Hermione tried to stifle her own giggles behind her hand. "Well it sounds like you had a much more interesting day than I had. I just had to deal with Potter and his mouth today."

Hermione looked up at him sharply. "Why were you with Harry? Is everything alright?"

Draco mentally slapped himself for his slip. "Of course, he caught a case today. Something to do with trafficking potions and thought I could help."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and taking a sip of her wine. "I got an owl from Pansy today. She wants us to come over for dinner with her and Ron. They apparently have something to talk to us about." Hermione grinned as Draco rolled his eyes.

"You think they're finally going to ask us to be godparents? I can't believe Potter was asked before me! Then the audacity of them to ask Nott, Lovegood, and Millicent before us. We should say no on principle."

Hermione snorted. "Well I can tell you've finally gotten over them asking Harry and Millicent to be godparents to Hugo. Honestly Draco, you're such a child."

Draco crossed his arms with a huff. "I've been her best friend since we were in nappies! I didn't even check her for potions or curses when she married the Weasel."

"No, you just outed the fact that she was already pregnant with Adeline in your speech at their wedding! I thought Pansy was going to set you on fire. I assume my continued association with you is what's kept them from asking me. I'm a delightful godmother. James loves me."

"James loves you because you slip him books when Theo and Harry cut him off. If I didn't know any better I would question his parentage." Draco said with a huff.

"It's not my fault I'm his favorite. He's a boy after my own heart!"

When their meal was served, they both tucked in, making small talk about the meal. The longer the meal went on, the more Draco kept checking his watch. This wasn't missed by Hermione.

"Is everything alright? You keep checking the time. What's going on?"

"We have one more stop to make before we can head home. It's a surprise but you're going to love it, I promise."

Hermione sighed, putting her napkin on her plate. "Well, let's go then, I'm exhausted."

They walked out of the restaurant, Draco grabbing her hand before twisting away. They reappeared on top of a familiar hill. "Why are we at Harry and Theos cabin? What's going on?"

Draco checked his watch once more before clearing his throat.

"Hermione Granger, you are the love of my life. You've changed me in ways I can't even begin to describe. You took a damaged and broken boy and helped to turn me into the man I am today."

Draco got down on one knee as Hermione gasped.

"Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" Draco slid the ring on her finger as he stood and pulled her in for a kiss.

The night sky lit up for a second and what followed sounded a lot like the end of the world.

Fireworks were exploding everywhere except in the sky. Weasleys Wildfire Whizbangs were going off in every direction, catherine wheels, green dragons, purple and pink hearts were flying in all directions.

Hermione screamed and shot off a shield "Draco what the hell is going on!?"

Draco was frozen in horror before he realized what this meant. "Oh my Gods! POTTER!"

Draco took off at a run, a shield surrounding him. "Harry! Where are you!" Just as soon as the fireworks started, they burned out. Hermione was trying to catch up as Draco found Harry curled up in a ball, a protege surrounding him like a bubble. His hair was singed and Draco wasn't sure he was conscious.

"Draco what's going on? Can you get through his shield? I need to make sure he's okay!" Draco was finally able to break through Harry's shield, Hermione immediately switching to healer mode.

"You need to make me a portkey to St. Mungos now, then send a patronus to Theo. Was he aware of this little stunt?"

Draco stood there staring at her. "DRACO! Portkey! NOW!"

"Yes, sorry. Take the ring box. I'll get Theo, we'll meet you there."

"You're an idiot. Of all the harebrained schemes, this one takes the cake. If he's not okay, I'm rescinding your title of godfather. I can't believe you."

Draco sat with his head between his hands listening as Theo lectured him. It probably wasn't the right time to bring up the fact that it was Harry's fault. He was the one who set off the fireworks.

Hermione entered the waiting room, green dress covered in soot, her healer's robes over them. "He's going to be fine. A few minor burns, he got hit by a stray firework that knocked him for six."

Theo sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course, he's awake but sore. I want to keep him overnight, he'll be fine to go home in the morning."

Hermione turned to Draco as Theo left. "So, a firework display? What on earth were the two of you thinking?"

"I just wanted tonight to be special, a night you would never forget. I remember you telling me how your parents always took you to see the fireworks on New Years Eve. I just wanted you to have that again."

Hermione smiled at him softly. "The engagement was enough to make it a night to remember. I didn't need fireworks to make it special. I love you, you prat."

Draco pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So we're still engaged then?"

Hermione pulled him in for a kiss, pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "Of course we are. Although I may have promised Harry he could be godfather to our first born to make up for you almost killing him."

Draco scoffed. "I did not! It's not my fault he can't set off a couple fireworks correctly!"

Hermione grabbed his hand. "Let's go home and celebrate our engagement properly. We both smell like smoke and gun powder. I might even let you wash my back."

She gave him a cheeky wink and walked to the floor. Seeing her walk away, Draco knew that he would do it all over again, every bad choice he had ever made, if it all led him to her.


End file.
